Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
* George Carlin |season=3 |season_no=03.26 |number=78 |sts_episode=Billy's Party |released= * 14th July 1992 * 6th October 1992 * 7th May 1993 * 20th December 1993 * 13 January 1998 * 19th May 2008 |previous=Percy, James and the Fruitful Day |next=Granpuff }} Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, retitled Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure in North American releases, is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the third season. Plot UK Version= Thomas is heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One December morning, Thomas announces that Christmas is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail van. Percy is unhappy that he cannot help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favour of another. Thomas is not pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. As he makes his way to the village, a man flags him down. He explains that the village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold drops food supplies for them. They call the team the best Santa Claus the village has had, which confuses Percy. Thomas explains that Santa is a man who brings gifts through chimneys. Percy looks at his funnel, and Thomas clears up the confusion. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta load up with paint pots and parcels and sneak into the yard. When the engines wake up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. They all agree that it is the best Christmas they have ever had. |-|US Version= Thomas is heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One day, Thomas announces that Thanksgiving is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail car. Percy is unhappy that he cannot help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favor of another. Thomas is not pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. As he makes his way to the village, a man flags him down. He explains that he village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold delivers their Thanksgiving dinner. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta load up paint pots and parcels and sneak into the yard. When the engines wake up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. They all agree that it is the best Thanksgiving they have ever had. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Terence * Harold * Henrietta (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Harold's Pilots (cameo) * Santa Claus (mentioned in UK dub) Locations * The Waterfall * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Ulfstead * Arlesburgh Harbour * Lower Suddery * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from All at Sea is used. * This episode was heavily edited specifically for its airing on Shining Time Station to remove any references to Christmas and replace them with references to Thanksgiving, since the Shining Time Station episode that it aired on ("Billy's Party") was a Thanksgiving-themed episode. The scene where Percy asks Thomas who Santa Claus is was also removed from the US version entirely. Due to this, the US release is the shortest episode to date. The US release is also the first season finale not Christmas-themed. * A deleted scene that shows Thomas passing the windmill in this episode was later used in the sixth season intro. * This episode marks the last appearance of Arlesburgh Harbour until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * In most US releases, the final music cue is cut to coincide with the Thanksgiving theme. However, on some copies of Percy's Ghostly Trick VHS, Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures and Ultimate Christmas DVDs, the cue is left in place. * The last broadcast of the episode's UK version in Australia was Christmas Eve 2003 on ABC. * This was the final episode to air on CiTV until No Sleep for Cranky on January 6, 2003. * This is the final episode narrated by Radovan Vaculík in the Czech Republic. Goofs * Harold simply drops the parcels without any parachutes, and thus some of them hit the people after bouncing on the ground. * Because the scene where Percy asks Thomas who Santa Claus is was removed from the US version, the music and sound effects are out of sync after the point where that scene originally was. * A deleted scene included in the song Toby shows that the tracks in the sheds end in front of the engines. * The exterior shots of Tidmouth Sheds show it with the usual six berths, however, there are eleven tracks seen in the interior shots. * Through most of the episode, one of Percy's lamp irons is missing. * In the close-up of the fogman, the studio is reflected in his lamp. * In the Japanese narration, Douglas is mentioned when it is Donald who is shown. * When James is pushing the tar tankers he appears to not be wearing a face mask. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - The Snowy Surprise (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - The Snowy Surprise In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Escape and other stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 3 * Peep Peep Party * Seasonal Scrapes * Christmas Collection * Children's Christmas Favourites DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Peep Peep Party/Engines to The Rescue/The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack * Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Engines Double Pack WAL * Help and 15 other stories US * Shining Time Station Vol. 6: Billy's Party * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Christmas * Holiday Express * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD/VHS Packs * Thomas' Halloween Adventures/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Adventure On the Tracks * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Thomas' Useful Stories * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection AUS * Escape and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Escape and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 NOR * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party (Norwegian VHS) * Thomas Celebrates Christmas FIN * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.17 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.6 * Thomas's Christmas * The Complete DVD Box 1 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends GER * Heroes (German VHS) * Lots of Little Helpers * The 9 Best Christmas Stories DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 DK * The Great Escape and Other Stories IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories BRA * Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas * Helping the Friends MYS * One Good Turn and Other Adventures * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Other Thomas Adventures ITA * Locomotive in Trouble NL * Merry Christmas! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 12 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 (Taiwanese DVD) es:La Aventura Navideña de Thomas y Percy he:הרפתקת חג המולד של תומס ופרסי ja:ぼうけんいっぱいのクリスマス pl:Tomek, Piotruś i Świąteczna Przygoda Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes